Six Will Be Loved
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: A quick stab through the throat later and he was shattering like the glass door all over the floor. "No fair," he grunted, "I wanted to kill one." All SHE wanted was a Twinkie. Sam/Six ::ONESHOT:: action/adventure/Honey Buns/Maroon 5/etcetera


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sadly.**

**A/N: Finally saw the movie a few days ago. Book is better. Though the Mogs were awesome.**

**~(^.^)~**

**Six Will Be Loved  
>A Lorien Legacy ONESHOT<strong>

**~(O.O)~**

"And she WIIIILLL be LOOOVED! And she _WIIILLL—"_

Six's eye twitched as she pointedly jammed her fingers into her ears to effortlessly try to block out Sam's crowing.

John was grinning widely, his hands on the steering wheel, and Bernie Kosar seemed to be enjoying the human's singing just as much as he barked along to the radio, his long tongue flapping all over the place.

Six, admittedly, was very tempted to just rip it out and whack Sam around the head with it.

Sick, yes. But it would still work wonderfully to her satisfaction.

"I DON'T MIND SPENDING EV-ER-Y DAY—"

Oh, Lore, he was singing right at her face now. The little twit.

"_SAM_," she snarled, shoving his face away with her hand, "cut it _out!"_

"_Out on your corner in the pourin' raaain—"_

"I swear, I will kill you _right_ now."

"YeEeAh!"

"GAH!"

Six crossed her arms tightly, shot John a glare—as if Sam's terribly obnoxious singing was all _his_ fault—and then resorted to staring stonily out of the passenger window at the rolling hills and cows outside.

The song—FINALLY—ended, and Sam fell back in his seat, sighing contentedly.

"I love Maroon 5," he announced to the others.

"We noticed," Six growled darkly.

"Come on, admit it, you love them, too."

"Not anymore I don't!"

"Why's that?"

"Because you just raped those lyrics!"

Instead of taking offense like any normal person, Sam laughed loudly and—get this—_poked_ her arm. Repeatedly. Like some stupid kid.

She smacked his hand away and caught sight of John smirking.

"You think this is _funny_?" she demanded hotly.

"Hey—hey, Six, you're kinda sexy when you're mad—"

"Shut up, Sam."

John laughed shortly, got a better look at her furious expression, and abruptly cleared his throat and said seriously, "Alright, Sam, cut it out—"

Sam suddenly lunged forward and twisted the dial on the radio, causing the next song to blare deafeningly out at them—

"NO I CAN'T TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS YOU—" Christina Perri's voice screamed out at them, in odd contrast to the serious and soft spoken song.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Sam yelled furiously over the suddenly blaring piano.

"THAT'S IT!" Six screamed just as loudly, raising her fist.

John, alarmed, suddenly took his hands off the wheel to try to stop her, and the truck swerved violently out of their lane. An oncoming minivan honked its horn furiously at them and John quickly seized the wheel again and brought them safely back onto their side of the road.

Six gutted Sam with her left elbow and punched through the radio with her right fist. Jar of Hearts was abruptly cut off as she retrieved her hand from the crushed stereo head that spat out a few deadly sparks around the dashboard.

A shocked silence descended over the four of them.

Bernie Kosar barked once.

Six, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself down, went back to glaring out the window.

John cleared his throat.

"Looks like we're gonna need a new radio."

Sam was moaning and clutching his assaulted stomach.

Bernie Kosar barked again.

After regaining his breath, Sam straightened up in the middle seat. "_God_, Six, what is your _problem?"_

She shot him a dirty look.

Sam rolled his eyes and pointed out to John that they needed to refuel.

Once they reached the nearest gas station, Sam scurried off to the bathroom and Six made her way into the convenience store while John handled the gas pump and kept Bernie Kosar company.

"…recent events in Paradise, Ohio, are still being investigated…" the news reporter on the T.V. mounted behind the counter was saying when Six walked in with the familiar ringing of the bell announcing her entrance.

The balding cashier's eyes bounced over to her, then he nervously went back to counting the returned change for the tall customer waiting stiffly at the register.

Six eyed the pair for a minute, then returned to browsing the shelves of jiffy store snacks with a bored expression, though inside she was still fuming about the episode in the truck. She shook her offended hand at the memory.

Another tinkling of shop bells had her looking up. Sam entered the store, that stupid lopsided grin of his crossing his face as he spotted her.

"Honey Bun!"

"_Excuse me?"_ she hissed, fixing him with a half shocked stare.

He smirked, reached around her, and retrieved the packaged goodie. He waved it at her face. "Honey Bun," he repeated slowly and pointedly, his smirk deepening.

A flash of relief and she shoved the pastry out of her face. She abruptly turned away from him, and felt her cheeks warming. She reached up. What the heck?

Sam shook his head, chuckled, and began to fish around in his pockets for money as he walked up to the counter.

Six shook herself, glared at the back of his head, and followed.

The cashier seemed to grow more nervous at their approach. Six gave him a weird look, and watched his eyes dart towards a door that she assumed lead to the back room.

"Is that all you're getting?" Sam asked, drawing her attention away from the door and back to the sweaty cashier. She looked down at the Little Debbie cake in her hand.

Silently, she passed it over to Sam and returned her eyes to the back door, while Sam in turn slapped the Twinkie and the Honey Bun down onto the counter for the cashier to ring up.

"That will be a dollar fifty cents, sir," the cashier was telling Sam, his voice tight.

"Hey, uh, _Jane_, you gotta quarter?"

Six barely heard him as she narrowed her eyes at the door. Something didn't feel right…

"Yooo, Jane," Sam nudged her.

"_What?"_ she snapped, turning to him sharply.

As she did so, the suspicious door suddenly flew open behind her, Sam let out a surprised yelp, and without a second thought, she tackled him to the floor and pinned him there.

"FOUR!" she roared in the direction of the gas pump outside, flipping around to face the two Mogs who were suddenly blocking the exit, two lethal blasters in their hands. One of them grinned toothily at her and patted his weapon ominously.

Six silently cursed. Her only weapon was back in the truck.

At least…her only _physical_ weapon was back in the truck—but not for long.

"Back up, back up!" she hissed to Sam. He wasted no time in scooting backwards across the floor and taking refuge behind one of the shelves.

The cashier let out a comically girlish shriek and dropped to the floor behind the counter.

One of the Mogs took a step towards Six, but before he could lock onto her with his gun, she had lunged forward and vanished in an electric blue haze.

The other Mog snarled to his companion in startled alarm, but his comment was cut off abruptly in a deathly gurgle as Six suddenly reappeared on his back, her Loric sword clenched tightly in her fist and the sharp end protruding halfway out of his chest.

Six propelled herself off the Mog's back as he disintegrated with a gargled scream.

His companion ducked into one of the aisles as she came flying at him, brandishing her recovered weapon.

"SAM! CATCH!"

Sam army rolled out of his hiding place and in one smooth movement caught the pistol—_his_ pistol—that she had pulled out of the lip of her jeans.

"Sure you need _my_ help?"

She gestured wildly to the door the two had come out of as she dropped back to the floor: a third Mog was stumbling out, looking disgruntled at all the noise.

"Oh. Right. Gotcha!"

Six groaned and fell into a combat crouch, her Loric weapon at the ready. Honestly, could he _be_ any slower?

The first Mog growled at her and activated his gun.

"What's the matter, Big Boy?" she taunted, narrowing her eyes. "Don't you wanna play?"

He snarled something in Mogadorian, and she didn't need to know the language to know it wasn't very nice.

A split second later, he charged.

**:D**

"I wonder what's taking so long," John remarked to Bernie Kosar, who barked in reply and wagged his tail happily. The Loric drummed his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel and glanced in the mirror towards the convenience store.

The windows were dark and covered with the usual posters advertising cigarettes and beer. Completely oblivious, he looked back down at the cross-country map he had spread across his lap and stuffed another piece of beef jerky into his mouth. Bernie Kosar eyed the bag hungrily, and John, noting the hopeful stare, tossed him a piece.

"Think Sam got caught up in the bathroom again?"

Bernie Kosar barked again and shoved his snout into the bag of jerky.

"Yeah, me, too," John shook his head with a faint smirk and snapped the drooping map open again. "So what do you think of Kansas?"

**:O**

The Mog fired his gun and Six twisted out of the way, bringing up her Loric sword to deflect most of the blast.

"Sam! How ya holdin' up?"

"Oh, splendidly!" his voice thick with sarcasm called back as he aimed his pistol at the oncoming Mog and fired. The humanoid ducked and the bullet smashed harmlessly into the counter. The cashier screamed again.

Six found it amazing John hadn't come charging in yet.

And a bit worrying.

"Sam! Can you see John?" she demanded as she gritted her teeth and deflected another blast. The second shot caused her weapon to hiss in protest, and she caught a splash of heat against her cheek.

Sam caught a boot to the chest before he could answer, and the force of the Mog's kick had him soaring across the store and crashing into one of the glass doors. Heavy bottles of Gatorade thundered down onto his head, and he brought his arms up to shield himself from most of the shattered glass that was accompanying them.

"SAM!"

_Now_ Six was _beyond_ pissed.

With a feral snarl, she flipped herself backwards, away from the Mog and towards the other, who was too busy approaching the dazed Sam to notice her in time.

A quick stab through the throat later and he was shattering like the glass door all over the floor.

Two down, one more to go.

And John still hadn't charged in at the last minute to save the day.

She'd have to spank him later for that.

Not that she needed his help.

Because let's face it, she didn't.

Six and the Mog were facing each other, identical expressions of malice on their faces as they circled each other, the shattered glass crunching oddly pleasant underfoot. Six narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to each side to loosen her tense muscles with a few faints _cracks_; the Mog readjusted his grip on his gun, his facial gills rippling eerily as he fought to even out his breathing.

Time seemed to slow. It was a dramatic moment that Six automatically related to something you'd see in a movie.

Though one lunge forward and it was all over.

(Try not to be too disappointed).

Six withdrew her weapon with an odd metallic hiss and the last Mog collapsed to the floor. She sheathed the Loric sword and rushed over to Sam, who was slumped on the floor, inexplicably looking depressed.

"No fair," he grunted, "I wanted to kill one."

"Don't be such a baby," she snapped, helping him up. When he grimaced and doubled over clutching his ribs, she sighed irritably and hefted his arm across her shoulders, wrapping her own arm around his waist to support him as they stumbled across the floor.

"What about the cashier?" he asked as they passed the counter. The bald man was whimpering on the floor and rocking back and forth in terror.

"What _about_ him?" she snapped back, trying and failing to hide her disgust. Grown men shouldn't ever suck on their thumbs.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her as she paused by the door and removed her arm from around his waist.

"Hold on," she said, turning back to the counter. She seized the two snacks and shoved them into her pockets. Her eyes once again fell on the cowering cashier, her mind striking up a sudden plan. She projected herself over the counter and landed smoothly in front of his face. "Get up."

He sprung up immediately, more than likely for fear of being stabbed in the head by that creepy looking sword hanging from her waist.

"Now get out."

"What are you _doing_?" Sam repeated as the bald man bolted past him and out the door. He followed the man's frantic escape across the parking lot with his eyes, then he looked towards the truck: John was climbing out, looking bewildered.

Six was tearing through the room behind the counter, and Sam couldn't help but wince as he listened to the crashes and bangs emitting from the open door. When she returned, she leapt back over the counter and all but dragged him from the gas station.

"What in the Worlds—?" John began, staring wide-eyed at their ragged appearance, his eyes roaming shocked over the many cuts on Sam's face and arms.

"No time to explain," Six snapped, ushering them both back towards the truck. "We've gotta get outta here."

"What did you do?" Sam asked her worriedly as she shoved him back inside. Bernie Kosar barked and wagged his tail in greeting as she slammed the passenger door shut.

John was still staring wondrously at the store.

"Four!" she said in a stern and impatient voice. "_Get in the truck."_

By the looks of her face, he didn't dare argue.

They were less than half a mile away when the gas station behind them exploded violently, sending a gargantuan ball of fire rocketing high up into the sky.

Both John and Sam started and turned to stare at Six, who was slipping on her dark sunglasses, a twisted smile slowly crossing her face as she faced forward.

"Old habits die hard, boys," she said simply, grinning at Bernie Kosar who pounced onto her lap and wagged his tail excitedly.

Sam let out a low appreciative whistle. "That's hot, Six."

John snorted, looked once more over his shoulder at the torrent of fire, then faced the long road that stretched ahead of them.

"Hot, indeed."

"Wait for it…" she said expectantly.

Behind them, three other simultaneous explosions seemed to rock the very road beneath them as the three gas pumps went off.

Sam whooped loudly, his injuries momentarily forgotten as he slung an arm jovially around her shoulders.

"That's what I call going out with a bang!"

"Remove your arm before I rip it off."

"Right. Sorry."

He coughed and removed it, grimacing slightly as his previous euphoria reminded him of the pain in his chest.

"Oh," Six dug out the Honey Bun and tossed it to him, "here."

It landed lamely in his lap.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said, tearing open her Twinkie.

She fed half of it to Bernie Kosar, who thumped her leg with his tail in appreciation.

"What, I don't get anything?" John asked mock incredulously.

"Remind me again who just fought and killed three Mogadorians?" Six asked him coolly, rolling down the window to toss the rest of the Twinkie out. Both she and Bernie Kosar agreed: Twinkies were disgusting.

"Yeah, John, where _were_ you?" Sam asked through a mouthful of Honey Bun.

"I didn't see any Mogs!" he insisted with a disbelieving and somewhat self-conscious laugh.

Sam looked at Six and rolled his eyes, offering her another one of his stupid grins.

She didn't return it, and instead looked out the window again, a slightly troubled frown on her face.

Why was she feeling lightheaded?

And why were her cheeks burning?

She glared at Sam out of the corner of her eye. It had to be a human thing.

Yeah, that was it. He was doing something to her.

Bernie Kosar cocked his head to the side, one ear lifted, his eyes questioning.

"What?" she hissed at him in annoyance. She had the unnerving feeling that the Chimaera knew something, but the moment passed as the beagle settled his head into Sam's lap.

After a while of driving, Six had to admit it was boring without any music, and she grudgingly regretted breaking the radio.

"…beauty queen of only eighteen…"

Sam's head swiveled around to look at her as she sang softly.

"No way," he grinned.

She scowled at him and huffed, "Fine, Sam. Take it away."

"And she WIIILLL BE LOOOVED!"

**xD**

**E/N: …sooo…yeah. ;P**


End file.
